


Mr. Sparky

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magical Theo Raeken, Sick Theo Raeken, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo catches a magical illness and Liam helps take care of him, in his own way.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Mr. Sparky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> For Manon. She knows why 😆

Theo groans as another shiver passes through his body at the same time the lights flicker overhead. The lights aren’t even on. He’d made sure of that as soon as he noticed this stupid cold was having an effect on his powers. The last thing he needs right now is more busted light bulbs. Blowing out the lamp had been bad enough. 

Liam had been far too amused by it all. The asshole. Sure, he’d brought Theo cold medicine and extra blankets, and was currently downstairs making him soup. But he was still an asshole. Only assholes laugh at their boyfriends when they’re sick, and give them ridiculous nicknames like Mr. Sparky just because they’re shooting sparks out of their fingers at random. 

Theo seriously just hates his whole life right now. He would be one of the few warlocks in history to catch this stupid magical sickness. Deaton had called it fascinating as he examined him. Theo wanted to tell him exactly where he could stick his fascination, but he’d held his tongue. Miserable as he might be, he didn’t want to risk offending the one person that could help him.

Except of course, Deaton didn’t have a single solution, save for telling Theo that he needed to get his rest and maybe take some cold medication.

_ Cold medicine _ . For a magical illness. What the hell is that? 

He’s been resting and taking his medicine like Deaton instructed, but with little progress of ridding himself of this damn cold. 

“Oh no,” he groans, feeling another sneeze coming on. “No no no.”

He tries to hold it in, but to no avail. The sneeze comes out in full force, sending his body through another set of shivers and leaving his throat feeling raw.

Downstairs, Liam cheers and Theo groans again. He knows what happened. He doesn’t need Liam to run up the stairs and brandish the flowers with a grin for him to know. It’s happened every time he’s sneezed. And he has no idea why. But every single time, without fail, flowers have appeared when he sneezes. Liam thinks it’s great, of course. He keeps saying he’s saving them for a bouquet for Jenna. Theo doesn’t really think she’d want the flowers if she knew where they came from, but Liam won’t listen.

“At this rate the whole living room will be full,” Liam tells him.

“I hate you,” Theo mutters.

“You don’t,” Liam says sweetly. He puts the flowers aside and steps closer to the bed. Theo closes his eyes against Liam’s cool hands when he places one on his forward and the other on his cheek. “You’re still burning up.”

“That’s because I’m still sick as hell,” Theo complains. “I feel like I’m dying, and here you are celebrating my magic producing flowers for some unknown reason each time I sneeze.”

Liam frowns and sits on the edge of the bed, “I know it’s not fun for you, and I wish I could make it better. I’m just trying to see something good in it.”

Theo sighs, “I know.”

“The soup is almost done though,” Liam tells him. “That might help your throat.”

“Well, I don’t see how it could make it worse.”

“Probably not the best thing to say right now,” Liam reminds him.

“Good point,” Theo says. “My luck the soup will make me grow wings or something.”

“Now that would be a sight to behold,” Liam chuckles.

He leans down and kisses Theo softly, despite Theo’s protest. “Don’t want you to get sick.”

“I don’t think I can catch a magical cold,” Liam says.

“But you could catch a normal cold,” Theo points out.

“Yes, and then you’ll take care of him like I’m taking care of you,” Liam says. “Because that’s what we do.”

“It is.” Theo smiles, even though it hurts his face to do so. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Liam says. “Now rest. I’m going to finish the soup, and then I’ll bring it up.”

Theo dozes for a little while until Liam returns with the soup. He gently wakes Theo and helps him sit up a bit before resting the tray with the food on his lap. 

The soup is delicious, Theo has to admit. But that might be because he doesn’t have very many working taste buds left right now. It thankfully doesn’t make him sprout wings or a second head either. Which he honestly was a little scared about, especially with the flowers still sprouting everywhere and the sparks coming out of his fingers at random.

At point he forgets himself and when Liam cuddles close to him after he’s done eating, he wraps his arms around him and runs a hand down his back. It’s not until Liam hisses and jolts up that they both remember Theo’s dilemma.

“So no cuddling until this is over then,” Liam says, rubbing his back. 

“Doesn’t look like it,” Theo pouts.

“It won’t be like this forever,” Liam assures him. “A day or two more and then this will pass.”

“How do you know?” Theo asks him. “Magical colds don’t exactly have timelines.”

“Well I am saying that it’s going to be gone soon,” Liam says. “Because I want to be able to cuddle my boyfriend and I will fight anyone and anything that gets in my way.”

“You can’t fight a cold Liam.”

“Watch me.”

Theo has no doubt Liam would try and fight a cold for him. That’s just who he is. Loyal and stubborn, sometimes to a fault. But Theo loves that about him. 

Theo winces in anticipation when he feels a sneeze coming on. “Oh damn it. Get back.”

“What?” Liam says, frowning down at him.

“I’m gonna sneeze,” Theo warns him.

“Oh.”

Liam barely has time to get off the bed before Theo is sneezing hard. Not once. Not twice. But three times. His body feels like it’s gone through the wringer by the time it’s over with. He leans back against the pillows and closes his eyes. 

“Let me guess,” he mumbles. “More flowers.”

“Yeah I guess you could say that,” Liam says, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Theo peeks his eyes open and looks around the room in shock. He hadn’t produced one flower this time, but an entire room full. “Shit.”

“Well at least my mom will have an assortment to choose from,” Liam says in an attempt to make him feel better.

This time Theo does laugh. He can’t help it. He feels like shit. His body keeps betraying him. And now he’s somehow sneezed into life a whole room of flowers. The whole thing is ridiculous. Sure, his whole body aches. But looking at Liam sitting on the floor surrounded by all those flowers, Theo thinks it’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
